cause even the stars, they burn
by fixing a heart
Summary: because sometimes, people like the wrong people more than they should. draco/lilyii


for tamarichan's cross-gen competition.

**cause even the stars, they burn**

some even fall to the earth

we got a lot to learn,

but god knows we're worth it

no, i won't give up

:jasonmraz:

It's funny, see, 'cause she feels guilty. She didn't do anything _wrong_, per se, and they're both of age and he was leading her on _(right…?)_.

**i**

And he's walking through the Ministry, looking weary and distressed and her daddy's told her that Draco Malfoy's going to trial for some old Death Eater case that just had been discovered after seventeen years. _(Yeah, she doesn't get it either…they're _wizards_, why is this _just_ coming up?)_

She's there walking to her daddy's office to discuss her career _(it's pointlessstupidunrealistic because she's _Lily Potter_ and she's got it made) _but she's cutting class to do this, so it's completely worth it.

It's a quick flash of his grey _shiningdazzlingdeep_ eyes on her _starlitbottomlessbrilliant_ brown ones before he breaks contact with a nod. "Potter's girl?"

"Yes, sir."

He studies her for a moment. "Potter, your father would appreciate it if you lengthen your school skirt, if you could?"

Lily curses under her breath and flushes bright red. "I will, sir, thank you for reminding me."

He smirks, and it's exactly how her father described. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going. Good day…Lily."

"Good luck on your trial…Mr. Malfoy." She drops his name uncertainly, never addressing him as anything but 'sir' before.

He nods in approval, and they continue their separate ways down the dimly lit stone hallway of the Ministry.

**ii**

She goes back to school after talking with her father, leaving a warpath in her wake. She fought her way through the conversation _(argumentquarrelclash)_ and she's just had her dreams crushed with an adamant "No, Lily."

He claims it's far too dangerous, Charlie is not responsible enough, and, _has she even asked him?_

Lying through her teeth, she claims it's not dangerous-she's great with other magical creatures, so _why are dragons any different?_ and Charlie _is _responsible (she's truly concerned when her daddy believes _that_) and, _sure_, she's asked him.

But, no, he doesn't believe her, and she can't go with her Uncle Charlie for the summer, and it's absolutely not a suitable career.

She decides the highlight of the whole visit was finally seeing the infamous Draco Malfoy, which, really, isn't too much to be thrilled about.

**iii**

She sides with old Salazar and flees, leaving a quick scribbled note.

_I'm going_

_I'm leaving to go_

_Goodbye_

_(Because, really, her daddy doesn't even deserve that) _So she takes a quote from some Greene Muggle she's never heard of.

"_It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world."_

And she adds:

_But, Dad, it wasn't hard to leave._

**iv**

**Draco Malfoy: Convicted**

Attached to the newspaper clipping is a small note. Written in a cramped scrawl is: _Thanks for the luck. I guess I didn't use it, as you see where I'm going. Thank you. (And, for the record, you look better with the longer skirt, anyway.) And, Lily, keep an eye on Scorp for me. And his mother. –__Mr. Malfoy__ Draco_

An owl she doesn't recognize flies through her Uncle Charlie's window and comes straight to her. Her hair is like a _burgundyredmerlot_ curtain, and she's thankful, too, because she's bad at keeping her emotions hidden, regardless of her House's founder being exceptionally skilled at that.

She sees the headline, and her heart is _hammeringpoundingthudding_ in her chest, because, _Merlin_, why? Why is he doing this, sending her this? She's just some stupid girl, daughter of his sworn enemy. And the part about her skirt, what _was_ that? She's blushing again, unsure why. How can some practical stranger make her turn that classic Weasley red through some little note? And, for that matter, _why her? Why is Draco Malfoy singling her out and sending her this, letting her know he's in jail?_

And, as for keeping an eye on Scorpius? They dated last term, but it was short-lived, ending in both of them cheating, _shriekingscreamingyelling_, followed by a near brawl before James had stepped in. So maybe Scorpius can handle this on his own, just like his mum.

And now he's okay with her calling him Draco? She's going to keep calling him Mr. Malfoy; she imagines he'd be more than slightly intimidating if she called him Draco. And what's with him calling her Lily?

She keeps the note and shoves it into her pocket of her alltooshort shorts and heads out with her Uncle Charlie to the dragons.

**v**

He pushed through a dim hallway, hardly lit more than the Ministry. He can see his breath in the air in front of him that he can see. The life and happiness are sucked out of him, and he's almost certain he'll never be happy again.

The trial replays in his mind, starting from when he entered into the Ministry. Walking through the atrium, the dirty looks, and then in the hallway…_why is that so significant?_ Something tells him something happened, but _what_? It's like he's grasping for smoke.

**vi**

Lily's father takes her to Azkaban for "initiation" to her Auror training. ("Dad…I don't want this." "Lily. This is a suitable career. Working with dragons is not what you should be doing." _This is punishment, this is cruel, this is-_)

"Watch the dementors, Lily."

She side-steps left, closer to the cells on her side. The prisoners are so _dirtygauntsad_, and she can't help but feel sorry for them.

And then-

She catches a glimpse of _platniumgoldgray-streaked _hair, and it all comes flooding back. He's _here_. Maybe some of her (forgotten) questions will be answered.

She sneaks behind her father and stops at his cell, keeping a keen eye on her father's shadow in front of her. "Mr… ah, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco. Lily, what is it?" He's impatient, and now she feels like a bother. She's just 'some kid' again.

"I…" She's stuttering, she's nervous, and she's curious. "I was wondering, um, why you sent me that owl. You know, the one with the clipping from the Daily Prophet and with the, ah…note?"

"Yes." It's not a question, it's fact. "I-" sharply, "I don't know why."

"Draco, I'm so confused."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I…I like you more than I should, Lily."

**vii**

She's surrounded by the fumes from the train, shouted farewells, and a pounding in her chest, because, Oh, Merlin, why is he _here?_ Scorpius doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore. Her family is leaving, having already said goodbye to her Hogwarts-bound cousins, and she is alone.

She's finally letting herself realize the importance of Draco's words last month and all his letters from the last three weeks, and he's been out of Azkaban for a…_day_ and she's forced herself to admit the same things. She likes him more than she should.

He's walking towards her, looking around cautiously. Her heart is thumping wildly in her throat. She tries to avoid his gaze as she walks through the barrier into the Muggle world.

He follows her, of course. She's rushing out of sight to Apparate home when he catches her by the shoulder.

"Lily-"

"Draco, can we talk about this?" She doesn't wait for a reply as she continues. "Number one- age. I'm _seventeen_. You're…like, _forty_?"

"Forty-four."

A glare. "Number two- you're married. _Married_. You already fell in love with somebody else and said that she would be your "one and only" or some other dung.

"Number three- I dated your son last term. _Your son_. How messed up is that?"

"How messed up is it that we're having this conversation?"

"Draco. _Please_. Number four- my family and your family? Sworn enemies. Surely, you haven't forgotten?"

"No, but Lily-"

"Number five- I've been thinking. I like you more than I should."

He grabs her left hand in his right, his left hands cups her face gently. "Anything else?"

"Kiss me."

_fin._

please do not favorite without a review

and if you don't favorite, review anyways.


End file.
